spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 14
This is the fourteenth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Xi rescues Jinghua then also succeeds in drawing out a sword for him to battle the spirits with. Only he as the soul image can cute the tethers to rescue Qin from their hold. Appearances *Duanmu Xi *Yang Jinghua *Shiyao Qin *Happy Face Spirits Plot Synopsis A hand reaches though the soul barrier, managing to grab Jinghua he is pulled out and rescued by Duanmu. He asks what happened, how did Qin get wrapped up by the souls. Jinghua gasps that it is a long story as Qin stands suspended by the tendrils of dead ghosts that have possessed her. The happy faced evil spirits and possessed Qin combined lunge after Yang Jinghua since he is the soul image. Xi asks Jinghua why she is attacking him as they take cover. Looking round, Xi notes the souls are after Jinghua but regarding Qin they should only able to control her if they latch onto a facet of darkness in her heart. He whirls round to Jinghua, they were only talking for a minute and Xi wants to know what in the world did he do to her. Jinghua reverses it, should he not be asking her what she did to him. Turning to Xi on what should they do now, he enquires whether Jinghua has any weapons he is good at. Jinghua however is a good upstanding member of society; the most dangerous thing he has ever held is a kitchen knife. As he thinks about the question, in games on the other hand he usually prefers to use a sword. The best character in his account is a swordsman. Preparing his own magic, Xi decides to give it a try and tells Jinghua to raise his hand. Not seeing where he is going with this, Jinghua holds his arms out asking if he wants to hug. Clarifying he is to hold out his right hand, the one bearing the spirit binding bands Xi transfers a sizzling blue aura unto him. Amazed, Jinghua realises that the cackling magic is forging an electrical blue sword to wield. Whilst Xi notes the appearance of the sword to himself, Jinghua stands in astonishment that a sword came out. Xi then comments aloud that he really is that person, but ignores Jinghua’s question if he said something not quite hearing him. He does explain that the soul binding rings will take the characteristics of the soul’s spiritual power and then form the most suitable weapon for them. Armed with a glowing ethereal long sword, Jinghua asks Xi what does he have to do. Able to discern spiritual blue and red strands in the air before them, Xi tells him that a human and a dead soul have a different colored spirit thread. Jinghua is to focus his attention, look carefully and just cut the blue ones apart. Imbued with vigor and eager to carry this out, Jinghua states that is easy let’s do this. Then Xi tells him to be careful not to cut Qin’s spirit thread, if he does she might become brain dead. Tripped over by this, Xi elucidates not to worry too much, at most she will go insane as a result. Roaring that he calls that something to not worry about, Jinghua asks Xi to tell him how much he does not like her. Continuing his explanation, Xi states furthermore he has two more options. The first is that they can run and watch as the many souls consume Qin, or two: wait for her to kill him as he motions towards Qin bellowing for Jinghua to die. He snaps if Xi calls that an option. Holding the sword out, Jinghua induces Xi to do it himself, Jinghua is not and asks if he is trying to cheat him. The reply is if he could do it himself what would he need a soul image for. A yangming master is forbidden from using their powers against living humans, a statement Jinghua reacts to. Notes and Trivia * Xi hints that he knows more to Jinghua then he let's on from his reaction to the sword's appearance. * Human and dead souls have different colored thread, blue and red respectively. Chapter Navigation Category:Manhua Category:Media